Fallen
by Bunga Teratai
Summary: And if you give me what I want, then I'll give you what you like
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Give What You Like dipopulerkan Avril Lavigne

.

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu apartemen yang sesuai janji orang itu akan diberikan kepadanya. Dari yang bisa ia lihat dari luar, apartemen ini bukanlah apartemen murahan, malahan ini cukup mahal. Bagi Hinata yang memang tak pernah hidup dalam bergelimang harta, baginya apartemen mewah ini benar-benar sesuatu untuknya. Meski ia terkadang ia bersliweran dari apartemen mewah ke apartemen mewah yang lain. Namun ini berbeda. Apartemen ini khusus untuknya—ralat, untuk mereka berdua. Sejujurnya, ia hanya bercanda ketika orang itu bertanya hal apa yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya asal bicara ia ingin tempat tinggal baru. Flat bobrok yang ia tinggali bersama sahabatnya butuh perbaikan, dan sang pemilik yang pelit itu tak ingin banyak mengeluarkan uangnya hanya untuk memperbaiki flatnya yang sudah dimakan usia. Ia jengah tentu saja. Ia dan sahabatnya ingin segera pindah, namun karena masalah ekonomi—yang klasik, menghalangi niatan mereka.

Namun orang itu benar-benar luar biasa, ia benar-benar memenuhi apa yang Hinata inginkan. Jika ia bilang ia butuh tas baru, besok ketika mereka bertemu, orang itu pasti akan memberikan tas bermerk kepadanya. Wow sekali bukan? Bukan hanya itu, orang itu juga membiayai kuliahnya, memberikannya baju, memberinya uang, dan hadiah. Terdengar seperti seorang kekasih yang sangat menyayangi kekasihnya bukan?

"Aku bertaruh apartemen ini sangat mahal, paman," ucap Hinata ketika melihat isi ruangan apartemen ini yang sudah lengkap. Ia tak butuh uang untuk membeli apapun. Ia hanya cukup memasukkan pakaiannya ke lemari pakaian, dan semua beres.

"Jangan mengejekku, bocah." Wajah lelaki itu keras, dari yang Hinata bisa lihat, pria di sampingnya ini cukup tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

"Apa kau butuh permintaan maaf dariku? Jika ya, aku bisa melakukannya." Alih-alih menatap lelaki itu, gadis berponi itu malah pergi, mencari ruangan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk tidur. Kesal dengan perlakuan gadis itu, lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari apartemen dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"Dasar pria sentimen," gerutu Hinata.

.

.

.

Dering suara telepon membangunkan Hinata dari mimpinya. Ia setengah malas untuk menjawab telepon. Dia baru saja tidur sejam yang lalu, oke? Dia harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang menjerit meminta untuk dikerjakan. Jadilah ia harus merelakan waktu tidurnya.

"Hinata?"

"Hmmm..."

"Ya ampun, aku tebak kau baru bangun tidur."

"Kau menganggu waktu tidurku, Sakura."

"Maafkan aku sayang. Kau pasti kelelahan dengan paman itu ya? Apa dia memang selalu begitu denganmu?"

Hinata mulai paham. Sakura salah paham.

"Aku tidak tidur dengan Sasuke, Sakura. Dan jangan menyebutnya paman. Dia marah padaku. Dia membanting pintu apartemennya kemarin."

"Upss, sori."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan di pagi buta ini?"

"Aku kangen."

"Maaf karena tak bisa membawamu ke sini, Sakura," kata Hinata menyesal. Sungguh, ia ingin membawa sahabatnya itu ke apartemennya yang Sasuke berikan untuknya. Tapi Sakura juga tahu diri untuk tidak hidup bersama Hinata yang otomatis akan menganggu Sasuke, dan gadis pink itu tak ingin melakukannya.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, sayang. Hiduplah yang nyaman di sana. Kita masih bisa bertemu di kampus, kan? Jangan bersedih, oke?"

.

.

.

Untuk ke dua kalinya manik itu terbuka. Beruntung hari ini jadwal kuliahnya siang, jadi ia bisa menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk istirahat—pergi tidur.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali." Hinata pasti sedang berhalusinasi. Sasuke tak mungkin ada di sini di pagi hari ini. Ia sedang kesal dengan Hinata, dan ia cukup yakin kalau pria itu tak akan menemuinya untuk waktu dekat ini. Lagi pula ia pasti sedang sibuk bekerja.

"Aku pasti gila karena melihat Sasuke," keluhnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur lagi. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Masih empat jam lagi sebelum jam kuliahnya di mulai.

"Kau memang gila, Hinata." Lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu berjalan mendekati si gadis dan mencium bibir merahnya. Hinata kaget, dan reflek mundur menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!" pekiknya.

Lelaki dewasa itu tersenyum, tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Kau merindukanku?"

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Ini apartemenku, Hinata. Jangan lupakan itu. Ingat? Aku bebas berkeliaran di sini." Lelaki itu membuka selimut Hinata dan melihatnya dengan pandangangan nakal.

"Aku pikir kau masih marah denganku."

"Ya, aku memang masih marah denganmu. Tapi aku benci melihat gadis yang belum mandi tidur di ranjangku saat matahari sudah naik."

"Oke, aku akan mandi. Puas?" Hinata berkata dengan jengkel. Ia benci kelakuan Sasuke yang selalu memerintahnya. Memang ia siapa?

"Kau butuh bantuan, Hinata?" bisik lelaki dengan seduktif. Pelukan di pinggang si gadis terlihat sangat erat, dan sang Hyuuga paham dengan maksud lelaki itu. Sasuke, dia menciumi leher dan sesekali menggigitnya. Ia tahu Hinata pasti akan melemah dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecilnya. Tanganya juga tak kalah nakal. Ia mulai mencari-cari kancing kemeja kedodoran si gadis dan mencoba untuk melepasnya.

Kemeja putih itu terlepas, dan menyisakan bra warna hitam yang terlihat seksi dan menggoda di mata Sasuke. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menyentuh sesuatu yang ada di balik bra itu? Sekitar seminggu, mungkin? Tangannya nakal, mencoba menelusup dan meremas dada Hinata. Namun, Hinata menghalanginya dan membuat sang pria semakin tak sabaran. Ia membanting Hinata ke ranjangnya yang besar.

Napas Hinata tersenggal-senggal. Ia benci Sasuke yang tak sabaran. Bukankah lelaki yang sedang sibuk dengan dadanya ini ingin ia segera mandi? Namun akal pikirannya menolak ketika Sasuke sudah memberikan kenikmatan yang lain. Bercinta di pagi hari bukan yang buruk, bukan? Meski ini pertama kali bagi si cantik.

.

.

.

"Bukankah kau harus bekerja, Sasuke?" Hinata bertanya saat lelaki itu menggosok punggungnya. Setelah mereka bercinta, Sasuke tak memberikan waktu istirahat untuknya. Ia bersikukuh untuk memandikan Hinata. Ini memang bukan kegiatan pertama mereka, tapi tetap saja, bagi Hinata, ia belum terbiasa. Di belakangnya ada singa lapar yang kapan pun siap memangsanya.

"Aku mengambil libur," jawabnya, "berbaliklah." Hinata menuruti perintah sang singa. Menatap sang pria dengan segala kesempurnaan yang ia miliki. Astaga, lelaki di hadapannya ini benar-benar sempurna. Sasuke begitu tampan, mempesona juga memikat meski usianya sudah tiga puluh lima tahun. Di usianya yang sudah matang, ia justru tampil dengan mempesona. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan laki-laki yang mungkin akan pudar pesonanya ketika usianya sudah mendekati kepala empat. Namun itu tak berlaku untuk Sasuke. Pria ini sungguh luar biasa. Ia justru semakin bersinar dengan terang dengan sikapnya yang arogan, kedewasaannya dan segala yang ia punya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terjerat dengan pesona tatapan matanya; tajam namun memabukkan. Hinata bahkan tak ingat kapan ia bisa menolak jerat sang pria yang pantas menjadi pamannya ini.

Apa, paman? Ya, kau benar. Hinata hanyalah gadis belia yang baru menginjak usia ke-19 tahun. Sangat belia, bukan? Lalu bagaimana ia bisa bercinta dan mandi dengan sosok yang lebih pantas menjadi pamannya itu?

"Paman," panggilnya.

"Kau tahu aku benci panggilan itu, Hinata."

Hinata tertawa lalu mencium bibir pria dewasa itu. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Ia lalu memagut bibir ranum Hinata yang selalu menggodanya, meminta untuk disentuh oleh bibirnya. Suara air menghiasi kecupan panas mereka. Mereka seolah lupa tujuan awal, yaitu mandi. Siapa yang peduli dengan mandi, air di _bathtub_ sudah cukup untuk membilas tubuhnya yang kotor.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo ._.)/

krikkrikkrik

Masih ingat dengan saya, si tukang php? Tolong jangan bunuh saya, karena belum melanjutkan fic yang sebelumnya malah berani-beraninya bikin fic baru. Maafkan daku m(_ _)m

Dan untuk bahasanya, kacau sekali ya? Saya sadar diri kok. Udah lama enggak menulis, jadi beginilah jadinya. Maafkan daku. Juga ceritanya, sangat absurd ._.v

Menerima kritik dan saran :)

Bunga Teratai

31 Maret 2015


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Give What You Like dipopulerkan Avril Lavigne

.

.

.

"Kau tampak kelelahan, Hinata," tegur si manis berambut pink itu. Setelah sehari ia tak bertemu dengan sahabat karibnya itu; sejak Hinata pindah ke apartemen Sasuke, gurat wajah gadis bermata bulan itu nampak lelah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Bukankah Sasuke sedang kesal dengan Hinata? Rasanya tidak mungkin semua itu disebabkan oleh paman itu.

"Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke tempat bobrok itu, Sakura," keluh Hinata. Ia menghembuskan napasnya yang berat. Ia lelah, dan ia juga malas ketika harus pulang ke apartemennya. Karena ada sosok itu yang pasti sudah ada di sana, menunggunya pulang.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Apa kau harus membersihkan seluruh apartemen paman itu? Kejam sekali dia," gerutu Sakura.

"Bukan. Aku—kau tahu apa yang aku maksud."

"Ha?! Bukannya kau bilang dia sedang marah dengannmu?" pekik Haruno Sakura tidak percaya. Jadi sebelum pergi kuliah, dia harus melayani om-om itu? Gila!

"Pelankan suaramu, Sakura-chan! Kita ada di tempat umum," cicit Hinata malu karena semua mata sedang tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Ups, maaf." Sakura menyengir.

 _Sebenarnya, om-om itu maniak seks atau bagaimana?_

"Dia tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapanku ketika aku bangun. Kau tahu, aku bahkan harus melayani dua kali."

"Aku pikir paman itu memang maniak seks, Hinata. Kurasa kau harus segera mencari target baru."

Mencari target baru? Terdengar seperti ide yang sangat bagus. Namun, apa Hinata yakin Sasuke akan begitu saja melepaskannya? Dia itu posesif. Ingat, posesif. Ia tak akan begitu saja melepaskan Hinata, meski Hinata yakin banyak wanita diluar sana—selain Hinata—yang menghangatkan ranjang pria dewasa itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang menghangatkan ranjang Sasuke, meski baru dua bulan mengenal pemuda itu, ia bahkan tak tahu siapa Sasuke sebenarnya. Dia bekerja di mana, sebagai apa, dan apa dia sudah punya istri dan anak, dan lainnya. Terkutuklah dia jika ia sudah punya istri dan anak dan masih bermain dengan wanita lain.

Hinata memang bukan kekasihnya, ia hanya seorang pelacur—kasarnya. Namun ia tetaplah seorang wanita, jika ia mempunyai suami, ia pasti akan terluka jika ia tahu suaminya mencari kehangatan di tempat lain. Ia bisa saja langsung menceraikan suaminya jika ia mengeahuinya. Tak ada maaf bagi seorang pengkhianat.

Sebenarnya pernah terbesit di pikiran Hinata jika Sasuke telah beristri, namun sekali lagi melihat kelakuan Sasuke, yang kau tahu lah itu, ia menjadi ragu sendiri. Well, Sasuke adalah seorang pria yang berumur, jadi bukan hal yang aneh ketika ia sudah mempunyai istri dan anak. Namun sekali lagi, Hinata tak bisa memastikan itu. Pernah sekali ia mencoba bertanya tentang lelaki itu, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia dapatkan. Yang ia tahu, pria itu bernama Sasuke, dan ia orang kaya. Ia adalah pria yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhannya.

 _Tunggu…_

… _jangan bilang Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya!_

Tidak. Itu mustahil. Itu adalah sebuah kemusahilan yang bakal terjadi. Hei, Sasuke sudah tua, kau tahu, dan ia yakin Hinata yang masih belia ini bukanlah sosok idamannya. Lagi pula, Sasuke juga terlalu tua untuknya, meski ia tahu, Sasuke mempunyai pesona yang sulit untuk ia tolak. Dia sungguh seksi. Ukh! Dengan dadanya yang kotak-kotak, dan ototnya yang wow itu, sangat sulit bagi Hinata untuk melewatkan bagian itu. Meski Hinata akui, ia lebih menyukai _onyx_ kelam pria itu.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang, Sakura. Nanti aku akan menelponmu," ucap Hinata ketika ia merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Ia yakin itu Sasuke yang sedang menelpon.

"He? Kau sudah mau pulang? Bagaimana dengan ideku?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

.

.

.

Ketika Hinata sampai di apartemen Sasuke, ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah tertidur di sofa di depan televisi. Suara seorang wanita yang memberitahu bahwa sempat terjadi kecelakaan di daerah Kyoto menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Hinata mencari remot dan mematikan benda yang sedang menonton seorang pria yang tengah terlelap itu. Lalu ia membalikkan badan dan melihat sosok paman yang sebulan ini berhubungan dengannya—lebih tepatnya berhubungan ranjang dengannya. Garis tegas wajah Sasuke memudar ketika ia terlelap, namun bukan berarti pesonanya menghilang. Pesona itu tak akan pernah termakan oleh umur.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku bukan badut yang harus kau tertawakan Hinata."

 _Ah, si paman sudah bangun ternyata_.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Hinata lalu mengecup bibir merah Sasuke.

"Kau lama." Hinata terkikik. Kelakuan lelaki ini mirip seorang kekasih yang kesal dengan pacarnya.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Sakura. Kau ingat, gadis berambut pink itu?"

Tentu saja ia ingat. Ia bahkan masih ingat wajah gadis itu saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Hn."

Ssuke dengan jelas memperhatikan gerakan Hinata yang melepaskan jaket ungunya itu. Oh tidak, dia terlihat sangat menggoda sekarang. Ia bangkit lalu memeluk pinggang gadis belia itu. Hinata terkaget dengan tindakan Sasuke. Pria itu menyingkirkan rambut Hinata kesamping dan menciumi bahunya. Pelukan di pinggangnya juga terasa lebih kencang. Gadis itu diam saja dan menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan orang itu.

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, pria itu menariknya dan membawanya ke sofa di belakang mereka. Hinata mengerang ketika bibir Sasuke menggigit lehernya. Sakit namun ia menyukainya. Pria itu juga mencoba untuk meraih pengait bra yang ada dibalik kaosnya. Ia mengusap-usap punggung Hinata sebelum melepas pengait bra gadis dibawahnya. Ia remas dada Hinata yang membuat gadis itu mendesah. Suaranya terdengar seksi dan menggoda. Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap Hinata. Ia lalu berbisik mesra, "kau mau di sofa ini atau di ranjang?"

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, sebaliknya, ia mencium lelaki itu. Sepertinya bercinta di sofa bukan hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

"Apa kau punya istri, Sasuke?" Hinata bertanya pada pria yang tidur di sebelahnya. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada di ranjang pria seksi ini.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pria yang beristri?"

 _Aku berpikir bahwa kau tak layak mempunyai istri. Kasihan istrimu._

"Yah, di usiamu yang sudah matang ini, aku tak heran kalau kau mempunyai istri."

Saskue bangun dari ranjangnya dan mencoba mengubah posisinya untuk duduk. Lalu, ia mencari rokok dan pematik di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu menyalakan rokoknya.

"Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Hinata. Gadis itu mengambil rokok pemberian Sasuke dan mulai menghisapnya. Ia lalu mengikuti gerak Sasuke dan duduk di samping pria itu. Sasuke menghisap rokok menghembuskan napasnya yang bercampur dengan asap khas rokok itu dan menatap Hinata yang melakukan hal yang sama. Ia lalu mencium bibir gadis itu. Rasanya pahit.

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku, Hinata?"

.

.

.

Inspirasi tiba-tiba saja datang, dan akhirnya aku putuskan buat apdet cepet :D terima kasih untuk yang telah meninggalkan jejaknya di kolom review. Maaf belum bisa membalas satu persatu u.u

Berkenan meninggalkan jejak?

Bunga Teratai

02 Juni 2015


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Give What You Like dipopulerkan Avril Lavigne**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, bukan? Kau yang tak pernah mendengarkanku, Hinata." Sakura berceramah—lagi. Ini sudah seperti hobi barunya, menceramahiku. Apa yang kukeluh kesahkan ketika aku bersama dengan Sasuke selalu saja dari mulutnya keluar sebuah komentaran. Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua yang ada di kepalaku, aku tidak butuh kritik, penilaian, yang aku butuhkan hanya orang yang mendengarkanku dengan baik tanpa harus berkata-kata yang membuat hatiku terasa panas.

"Sakura- _chan_ , bisa kau diam? Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan ceramahanmu. Aku tegaskan lagi padamu," aku mengumpulkan napasku sebentar, "aku tidak akan menikahi Sasuke. Tidakkah kau berpikir jika aku sinting seandainya aku menikahi Sasuke? Aku pasti sudah kehilangan nalarku!" Aku meledak. Aku sudah cukup letih dengan situasiku dengan Sasuke, ditambah ceramahan dari Sakura membuatku meluapkan segala emosi yang tertimbun di hatinya.

"Oke. Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menceramahimu. Aku minta maaf. Kau mau kopi? Atau barangkali teh? Aku akan membuatkannya untukkmu. Barangkali dengan minum bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih tenang."

Aku menghela napasku, sedikit merasa berasa bersalah karena membentak Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum dan berkata ia akan membuatkanku teh. Mungkin benar, secangkir teh akan membantuku untuk lebih tenang. Namun tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiranku tentang lamaran Sasuke semalam. Ia tiba-tiba menjadi serius ... dan sejujurnya aku menjadi kurang nyaman. Aku takut.

Karena kupikir, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Aku beranggapan bahwa ia benar-benar serius melamarku meski pada akhirnya ia hanya bilang bercanda.

Ya, dia hanya bercanda.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku, Hinata?"

Aku menatap sorot mata Sasuke yang menatapku dengan serius. Selama aku berhubungan dengan pria ini, belum pernah sekali aku melihat tatapan matanya yang langsung memandangku seperti ini.

"Sasuke-" aku kehilangan kata-kataku. Dipandang seperti ini oleh Sasuke membuatku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Pria yang pantas menjadi pamanku ini masih menatapku. Ia sepertinya masih menungguku untuk memberikan jawaban atas lamarannya.

Astaga! Apa ini sebuah lamaran? Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku seseorang melamarku. Pipiku memerah, jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, aku ingin berbicara namun lidahku kelu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Aku hanya bercanda, Hinata. Mengapa kau menjadi serius seperti itu? Matikan rokokmu. Kita tidur. Besok kau ada kuliah pagi, kan? Aku tak ingin kau terlambat."

Sasuke mengambil rokok yang masih terselip di tanganku. Sementara aku masih mematung dengan ucapannya yang baru saja ia lontarkan padaku. Ia sedang bercanda! Seharusnya aku tahu itu. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya menjadi sedikit menyakitkan. Seperti ada luka yang tersayat di dalam hatiku.

"Harusnya aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu, paman. Kau membuatku takut dengan candaanmu. Aku pikir kau serius dengan ucapanmu. Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung, tahu!" aku merengut sebal, namun tak ada respon yang diberikan oleh pria yang berbaring di sampingku ini. Alih-alih memberikanku sepatah dua patah kata, ia malah mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja di samping ranjangku. Mengecek jikalau ada pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

Sepertinya ada pesan penting. Sasuke terlihat serius memandangi ponsel pintarnya. Tak berselang lama ia bangkit dari ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Kau mau kemana, paman?" setelah membuatku dongkol dia malah mau pergi begitu saja, huh? Dasar brengsek!

Sasuke kembali mengacuhkanku. Ia terlalu fokus memakai pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai. Setelah memakai pakaian lengkapnya pun ia masih diam membisu hingga membuaku malas untuk meladeninya.

Aku menarik selimutku dan berniat untuk tidur. Aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan suara Sasuke untuk yang pertama kali sedari tadi.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan paman lagi, Hinata."

Dan blam! Suara pintu kamar yang ditutup paksa oleh om-om yang bernama Sasuke. Mengapa dia marah? Harusnya aku kan yang marah di sini.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Menguap sebentar sebelum mencari ponselku. Sudah berapa jam aku tertidur di apartemen Sakura? Lalu di mana Sakura? Sepertinya hanya ada aku di sini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang lain di sini.

Aku terperanjat begitu melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Aku sudah tertidur selama lima jam ternyata. Memandangi apartemen Sakura yang sempit ini membuatku sedikit merasa nostalgia. Aku mungkin masih tinggal di sini jika Sasuke tidak memberikanku tempat tinggal di apartemen mewahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, tidak ada pesan masuk darinya. Bukan berarti aku mengharapkan pesan darinya. Hanya saja seharian ini aku tidak mendapatkan pesan darinya. Sejak kami tinggal bersama—kalau bisa disebut begitu—pria itu memang tak pernah memberiku pesan. Ah, sebelumnya kami juga tidak pernah berkirim pesan juga sih, kecuali jika Sasuke ingin bertemu denganku.

Ada apa sih dengan otakku ini?

Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya? Pulang? Ke apartemen Sasuke? Entah mengapa aku menjadi sedikit malas untuk pulang ke sana. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sakura dan menanyakan keberadaannya yang lenyap dari apartemennya.

"Aku di tempat Naruto, sayang. Maaf meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Tak masalah. Aku hanya bingung karena kau sudah tak ada di sini. Dan ... selamat bersenang-senang!" aku menutup teleponku.

Naruto adalah pria yang akhir-akhir ini berkencan dengan Sakura. Ia seksi, tentu saja. Mana mungkin Sakura mau dengan pria gendut dengan lemak yang tumbuh di mana-mana itu menggerayangi tubuh cantiknya. Ia butuh uang namun ia juga pilih-pilih dengan orang yang akan berkencan dengannya. Aku juga sama sih dengannya. Aku malas berhubungan dengan om-om gendut dengan lemak yang sama sekali tidak menarik meskipun kantongnya sangat tebal. Yang entah isinya lembaran uang atau lembaran kertas tagihan. Ya tak heran itu membuat kami sedikit mengalami kendala dalam keuangan kami.

Sepertinya aku harus pulang meski aku enggan. Aku membuka pintu apartemen bobrok Sakura dan hampir saja menjerit ketika melihat sosok pria berambut merah dengan tato ai berdiri di depan pintu. Senyum tipis tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Gaara?"

"Kau free malam ini, Hinata?"

"Ya... dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku di sini?"

"Sakura yang memberitahuku."

Mengejutkan sekali pria berambut merah ini ada di apartemen Sakura. Gaara, pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun ini adalah salah satu dari pria yang pernah berkencan denganku.

Kebetulan sekali ia ada di sini. Aku bisa pergi ke luar, dan bukan pulang ke apartemen Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Gaara."

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua respon yang ditinggalkan. Maaf belum bisa membalasnya dan untuk update yang sangat lelet ini.**


End file.
